Plus Que Ma Propre Vie
by genpad
Summary: Kevin didn't want to see this movie. He really didn't, but Samandriel was way too excited for him to back out now. He certainly didn't expect to run into anyone else they knew there either.


Kevin slouched down in his seat at the local movie theater hoping that no one he knew would ever see him right now. Samandriel sat down beside him with a smile on his face. He looked a little too excited to see this movie.

"I have always wanted to experience this series. When you took me to the bookstore last week, I heard many people talking about this movie while laughing and making gagging sounds. I gathered the impression that this movie is so good, people actually started gagging at the prospect that this is the last movie in the series."

Kevin rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. "Samandriel, that's not the reason why they were… Oh, hell, I'm not even going to start talking about this." He leaned over and peered at the huge pile of candy that Samandriel currently had lying in his lap.

"How much candy did you need?" he joked with Samandriel.

"I used all of the money you gave me on candy, popcorn, and a drink for us to share." He said to Kevin as he slurped out of his drink. "I even put one straw instead of two in our drink, as I thought this to be a romantic gesture." Samandriel looked so proud of himself that Kevin couldn't bring himself to do anything except smile… Until he remembered how much money he had given Samandriel.

"Holy shit!" Kevin exclaimed. Samandriel turned and glared at Kevin for a moment before starting to examine the popcorn that he was slowly eating piece by piece.

"You what? I gave you $50 and asked for the change back! I didn't mean for you to spend all of it!"

Samandriel looked over at him with a confused look on his face. "You never specified for me not to use all of the money. I merely wished to fully experience seeing a human movie for the first time. I believed that this involved all of the food items that I purchased for us." He almost looked sad after he said this.

Kevin was almost hyperventilating with the thought of being out $50 now. He had to admit that he never did tell Samandriel not to spend all of the money, but the look of sadness on his boyfriend's face made him squeeze his boyfriend's hand. With a sigh, Kevin shook his head and smiled.

"I hope you'll enjoy your candy at least, and don't forget to share."

Samandriel's face quickly brightened as he nodded and tried to open a candy bar without much success. "I believe this movie will give us great insight into own relationship."

Kevin almost spit out his drink when Samandriel said this. "You did not just compare our relationship to Edward and Bella freaking Cullen's screwed up…" he waved his hand in the air, "….whatever you want to call what they have."

"But the love story is that of an immortal being and a human that seems to not be accepted by most. Doesn't it remind you of us?" Samandriel said to Kevin with the most sincere tone of voice. Kevin couldn't help but melt at the emotional tone of voice Samandriel has just used before it hit him what Samandriel had just said.

"No, no, no! We are not… You did not just… I can't!" Kevin said as he threw his hands up in the air and thought that this whole situation could not get any worse. Kevin thought about what he could do to block out the next two Breaking Dawn filled hours, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Dude, if you ever tell Sam that we came to see this movie, I will end you…or quit talking to you for like a couple of hours or something."

"Dean, I believe you mentioned that you wanted to see this movie just as much as I want to experience seeing it as well."

"I was very drunk that night, Cas. You never should have reminded me, or used that face you know I can't resist, to force me into seeing this piece of crap they call a movie."

"You're the one who planned everything when it came to seeing this. I do believe that in some way you really do want to see this movie."

"I just… Quit talking, Cas."

Kevin laughed as quietly as he could while nudging Samandriel and jerking his head in Dean and Cas' direction behind them. Samandriel covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt at not laughing out loud as well because they both knew how much Dean had gone on about how stupid this movie was and how "only an idiot would want to go see it".

Kevin took Samandriel's hand, and said loud enough for people around them to hear, "Samandriel, I can't wait to tell Sam about how good this movie is."

Kevin heard a loud choking sound from behind him, then a muttered "sonuvabitch" as the lights dimmed and the movie began playing. Kevin smiled and put his arm around Samandriel. He kissed Samandriel's cheek as he whispered into his ear, "Coming to see this movie was the best idea ever!"


End file.
